Flickering Lights
by Aluri
Summary: Two sisters have recently been born to ThunderClan, but when prey goes missing on every Clan's terriotory, it's up to them to figure out why.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Wildstar- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Hawktail- Tortoiseshell she-cat, yellow eyes and a short tail

Apprentice, Ashpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Emberheart- Ginger she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Icepelt- Thin white tom, brown eyes

Apprentice, Redpaw

Patchclaw- Black and white with blue eyes

Mistycloud- Silver she-cat, amber eyes

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Hazelfeather- Brown she-cat with green eyes and white paws

Foxfur- Orange tabby tom, brown eyes

Swiftstorm- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Nightpool- Black she-cat, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Tigerpaw

Leafpetal- Gray she-cat with dark blue eyes

Stonefeather- Gray tom, large yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Ashpaw- Black she-cat, green eyes

Redpaw- Dark ginger tom with pale green eyes

Eaglepaw- Black she-cat, ice blue eyes

Moonpaw- White she-cat with yellow eyes

Tigerpaw- Brown tom, green eyes

**Queens:**

Snowdapple- White she-cat with amber eyes

(Kits: Hollykit & Skykit)

Orchidclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat, green eyes

**Elders:**

Applefur- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudyheart- Brown she-cat, amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Ravenstar- Black and white tom with green eyes

**Deputy: **Dustheart- Ginger tabby tom, green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Mintfrost- Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Streampaw

**Warriors:**

Rainclaw- Sleek gray tom, blue eyes

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Squirrelheart- Dark ginger she-cat, with blue eyes

Rosefeather- Black she-cat, gray-blue eyes

Palestorm- White she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Mudnose- Brown tom, amber eyes

Jayfur- Large gray tom with brown eyes

Apprentice, Spottedpaw

Mousepelt- Light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Streampaw- Light ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kestrelpaw- White tom, blue eyes

Littlepaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Spottedpaw- Dark gray spotted she-cat, blue eyes

**Queens: **

Ivyfur- Black she-cat with green eyes

(Kits: Petalkit)

Birdstorm- Ginger she-cat, amber eyes

(Kits: Oakkit, Shrewkit, Firekit)

Dewclaw- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

Cinderheart- Golden she-cat, brown eyes

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Willowstar- Brown she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy: **Breezefern- Silver tabby she-cat, green eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Berrywing- White she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Stormclaw- Dark brown tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Morningpaw

Dovetail- White she-cat with pale gray stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Sagefeather- Gray tabby she-cat, light green eyes

Apprentice, Hailpaw

Marshtail- White tom with a brown tail and blue eyes

Pebbleflower- Dark gray she-cat, amber eyes

Brightfang- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Adderclaw- Brown tom, yellow eyes

Dawnheart- Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

**Apprentices:**

Morningpaw- Cream she-cat, blue eyes

Gorsepaw- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Hailpaw- White she-cat, soft brown eyes

Yellowpaw- Ginger tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Cherryfoot- Black she-cat, green eyes

(Kits: Darkkit, Amberkit, Specklekit, Bluekit)

**Elders:**

Brindlepelt- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Fawnstripe- Pale brown and white she-cat, blue eyes

Crowfur- Black tom with green eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Brackenstar- Light ginger tom, brown eyes

**Deputy: **Freezetail- Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Tawnywhisker- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat, blue eyes

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

**Warriors:**

Sandwing- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Tanglepaw

Nectarclaw- Ginger tabby she-cat, light blue eyes

Clovercloud- White she-cat with hazel brown eyes

Ripplepelt- Dark ginger tom, yellow eyes

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Frostfeather- Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Antpaw

Blackfoot- Black tom, gray dappled spots and amber eyes

Apprentice, Frogpaw

Dapplesong- Gray she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Milkpelt- Creamy-white she-cat, green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Sparrowpaw- Silver she-cat with green eyes

Nettlepaw- Orange tabby she-cat, yellow eyes

Tanglepaw- Brown tom with ocean blue eyes

Birchpaw- White tom, bright green eyes

Antpaw- Golden tom with pale green eyes

Frogpaw- Small black tom, green eyes

**Queens:**

Daytail- Brown she-cat with blue eyes

(Kits: Splashkit, Hollowkit, Sunkit)

**Elders:**

Earthclaw- Ginger and white tom, brown eyes

Whitefur- White she-cat with amber eyes

**Cats Outside Clans**

Abby- Friendly golden brown she-cat, blue eyes

Freckles- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

King- Black and white tom, yellow eyes


	2. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my prologue. ^^ Please read and review, there's more to come!**

Emberheart stood nearby a white queen. It was around moonhigh, and the white she-cat was giving birth. Emberheart pushed a small bunch of chamomile to the she-cat. "Snowdapple, these will help you remain calm," The medicine cat whispered.

Snowdapple took a small bite, then yowled in pain. The first kit was coming. Emberheart moved over to the queen's rear, and watched for the kit to be born. Suddenly, a little bundle was pushed out.

Emberheart carefully bit the sack around the kit, and began to lick it's fur the wrong way. Another yowl was given from Snowdapple, followed by the swelling of her stomach. Emberheart gently nosed the first kit over to Snowdapple and waited for the second. Another bundle was hauled out, and Emberheart repeated what she'd done with the first kit. "This was your last one." Emberheart meowed.

She picked the second kit up by the scruff, and put her next to the first one. "Can you send Foxfur in?" Snowdapple murmured weakly.

Emberheart squeezed out of the cozy nursery and Foxfur padded over to Snowdapple. The tom peered at his two kits, and licked his mate on the ear. "They're beautiful," He purred.

Snowdapple sighed happily, "What should we name them?" She glanced up at the handsome ginger tom. "They are both she-cats."

Foxfur looked thoughtful for a second. "I think we should name the ginger one Hollykit, and maybe the cream one...Skykit?"

Snowdapple gave a loud purr and swept her tail against the sleeping kits. "Those names are wonderful. Welcome to ThunderClan, Hollykit and Skykit."

**So I know this is very short, but hey, it's my prologue, not the whole story. :P**


	3. Chapter 1

Skykit glanced at her sister. Hollykit had been trying to pounce on Snowdapple's tail for quite a while. "Hey, Skykit!"

Skykit twitched her ears and turned to see Eaglepaw, one of Thunderclan's apprentices, running towards her. "I caught a huge squirrel today! It's almost as big as me!"

Skykit flicked her creamy tail. "That's great Eaglepaw." She mewed, not actually caring.

The apprentices, Eaglepaw especially, were always showing off and telling Skykit what they'd seen or caught. It was up to this point that Skykit didn't give a mouse-tail. Without giving her time to respond, Skykit padded away from Eaglepaw, and took a leap, jumping on Hollykit's back. Her sister gave a shrill squeal of surprise, and rolled over, crushing Skykit under her equally matched weight. Eyes gleaming in triumph, Hollykit let her sister go, and jumped up and down. "What's with you?" Skykit meowed, eying her sister.

"Snowdapple said we're going to be apprentices tomorrow!" Hollykit squeaked.

Skykit's blue eyes widened. "You mean we've reached our sixth moon already?"

Hollykit merely nodded. Skykit danced in a circle. She wondered who her mentor would be. She'd be able to go to Gatherings, hunt, go on border patrols, and this meant that she could show the other apprentices what _she _could do. "I can't wait!"

* * *

The next morning, Skykit was up bright and early. She padded out of the nursery, and gave a long stretch, her toes wiggling. The cream colored kit bounced over to the fresh-kill pile, and eagerly pulled a mouse from the other prey. Skykit chomped it down quickly, wondering when the ceremony would take place.

About a fox-length behind her, there was the sound of a chuckle. Her father, Foxfur, glided smoothly over to Skykit. She hurried to stand up, only to trip over her own paws. Skykit licked her chest fur, trying to hide her embarrassment. Foxfur purred and wrapped his long, thick tail around his daughter. "I'm proud of you, Skykit. You and your sister."

Skykit wriggled closer to Foxfur's warm side. "Do you think I'll become a good warrior?" She whispered.

Foxfur gave another chuckle. "Slow down now, Skykit." His voice rumbled, "Take it one pawstep at a time. You aren't even an apprentice yet. You don't have to worry until much later in life."

Skykit sighed. "I know, but the world seems so big. I've only seen camp, but I guess that's nothing compered to other places. It seems scary to me." She admitted, hanging her head low. She felt ashamed of herself.

Her father gave her a lick between the ears. "It'll seem less big in time."

Foxfur got up and patted to the warrior's den, his tail flicking back and forth.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join around Fallen Rock for a Clan meeting!"

The voice of Wildstar shook through the clearing. The cats of ThunderClan poured out from the dens to listen to their leader. _This is it!_ Skykit thought proudly. _I'm going to be an apprentice!_ She giggled as she watched her sister shrink away from Snowdapple's 'Lick of Death' as they licked to call it. Skykit had already had a thorough grooming and waited impatiently for her sister. They were sitting at the mouth of the nursery, waiting to be called up to the front of Fallen Rock.

Their leader was standing proudly on a big, flat rock near the edge of the clearing. Cats of all shapes and sizes were seated around it, whispering to each other. "The time has come for us to welcome new apprentices to our Clan," Wildstar had finally spoken, "Hollykit, Skykit, please step forward."

Hollykit shot out in front of the sea of cats, and looked up at her leader expectantly. Skykit trotted out as well, trying to look dignified. "From this day on, until she has earned her warrior name, Hollykit will be known as Hollypaw. Hazelfeather, you are ready for your next apprentice. You have taught Nightpool well and I hope you will pass your courage and patience on to Hollypaw." Wildstar's voice rang out.

The two touched noses, and Hollypaw sat next to her mentor. Now it was Skykit's turn. She was starting to shake with excitement. "From this day on, until she had earned her warrior name, Skykit will be known as Skypaw. Leafpetal, you are a new warrior to ThunderClan, but I trust you will pass your speed and strength on to Skypaw."

Skypaw shivered at the sound of her new name and shyly touched noses with Leafpetal. "Skypaw! Hollypaw! Skypaw! Hollypaw!" The Clan cried out.

Wildstar leaped off of Fallen Rock, and Leafpetal smiled warmly at her apprentice. "Come, let me show you the territory."

**Yay! Chapter one, and it's longer! :D Review and reccomend if ya wanna!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks to A-Firestar-Hater. Someone who reads my story! :D Now I'm in a good mood, jammin' to my music, petting my kitty, Freezie, and chewing some gum. Let's see what I can write...**

As Leafpetal led the way through the thorn barrier, Skypaw scampered after her trembling in excitement. Her first time out of camp! The little cream she-cat felt so small all of a sudden. Leafpetal pelted through the trees, Skypaw trying her best to catch up. The two trekked on until a small, thin stream was in site. The trees had thinned out, and there was a smooth-looking stone nearby.

Leafpetal was sitting next to the damp edge, casually washing a paw. "This is Leaping Fish Stream," she meowed. "It's a good source to find water voles and drink water. You must be thirsty by now, have a bit."

Skypaw thankfully crouched down, flicking her pink tongue in and out. The water had a slight salty taste to it. "Is this the only water on our territory?" Skypaw cocked her head to one side. If this _was _the only water, what happened when the sun dried it out?

"No no. We also have a river marking the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan." Her mentor replied. "Now, let's take a look at the rest of the territory."

Leafpetal took off again, leaving Skypaw in the dust. She sucked in a sharp breath and weaved through the trees. Skypaw felt she'd been running forever by the time Leafpetal skidded to a halt. Skypaw almost crashed into the gray she-cat. She looked up in awe at a huge, wide tree. The top branches were hidden among clouds, and a few bushes circled the trunk. "We are now at The Cloudy Oak. It's the biggest tree in any territory," Leafpetal meowed proudly.

"It's just...so big!" Skypaw exclaimed.

Her mentor gave a flick of her tail. "It's a great place to catch squirrels, that's for sure." She chuckled in response. "I'll teach you how to climb."

Skypaw's blue eyes were as big as two moons. The two set off again, looking at the rest of the territory.

* * *

When she finally got back to camp, Skypaw was exhausted. "You'd better get some food, then take a rest." Leafpetal meowed gently. Skypaw could only nod.

She sleepily pawed out a shrew. She hadn't even taken a bite when she felt a warm pelt press against her. It was one of the apprentices, Redpaw. Skypaw was half surprised. She'd only spoken to him once. She glanced at him. Redpaw's pale green eyes were filled with humor. "Did you like your first time out, Skypaw?"

Through a mouthful of shrew, she replied, "ThunderClan's territory is very big!"

A purr rumbled from Redpaw's throat. "You bet. Once you're finished eating, wait at the front of the apprentice den. The rest of us apprentices want to re-introduce ourselves again and you need to chose your nests."

With that, Redpaw left, leaving Skypaw to finish her meal. After she'd buried the bones of her food and given herself a thorough wash, she was ready to meet the other apprentices.

The apprentices were sitting outside the log that was their den. They had their backs to the den, and Skypaw stepped in front of them. Hollypaw came from the other direction, standing next to her sister. "Now that you're both here, we'll introduce ourselves," Redpaw meowed. "I'm Redpaw."

"My name is Ashpaw." A small, black she-cat meowed, licking her paw. "Eaglepaw is my sister."

Eaglepaw jumped at the sound of her name. "Of course you already know me!"

"I'm Moonpaw," a white she-cat added.

"And I am Tigerpaw." The last of them, a brown tom twitched his ear.

"Well I'm Hollypaw!" Hollypaw meowed, shaking her ginger pelt. "And this is Skypaw." She flicked her tail in Skypaw's direction.

"I _can _introduce myself, Hollypaw." She hissed quietly, only so Hollypaw could hear.

Hollypaw nudged her sister. "You used to be shy when we were kits. So-ree!"

"Just...Never mind," Skypaw replied.

"Now you two can choose which nests you want. There are plenty in the log," Moonpaw said.

Tigerpaw led the two newest apprentices into the log. It was surprisingly spacey inside. He told them the order the others slept and where the empty nests were. Skypaw took the empty space between Redpaw and Ashpaw, and Hollypaw was at the end next to Moonpaw. Skypaw was immediately asleep in her own nest, starting to dream.

Skypaw was in a clearing. There were a few trees, but she felt she was on a hill. There was a pond close to her, and the moon's reflection shone brilliantly. "You have come." A voice purred.

Skypaw whirled around almost face to face with a blue she-cat. There was something different about this she-cat though. Her pelt had a faint glow, and stars danced across her pelt. The fur on Skypaw's neck rose. This cat was from StarClan! "W...Who are you?" She asked, finally finding her voice, which sounded like that of a kit's.

The she-cat sat down, her tail over her paws. She purred again. "Why, I am Bluestar. I used to be-"

"The leader of ThunderClan!" Skypaw finished for her. She'd heard about the past leaders from her mother. Bluestar was one of them.

"Yes, quite right. I have chosen to speak to you for a solid, single reason." Bluestar explained.

"What's the reason?" Skypaw asked warily.

Bluestar's eyes looked troubled. "The sky will unite with the earth. It will become one with nature."

"Wait- What do you mean?" Skypaw meowed, puzzled.

But Bluestar was walking away, no...Bluestar was fading away. "Wait! Wait!" Skypaw yowled.

* * *

**Tada! What do you think? R & R pleases!**


End file.
